Just a Brother!
by Dheowl1
Summary: Katara sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada Zuko, namun Zuko salah paham karena melihat Katara terlalu dekat pada Aang. Padahal hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. "Katara, apa perasaanmu pada Aang?"/"Dia kuanggap sebagai adik." Bad summary. Fic oneshot gajess.


Brother © Avatar The Last Airbender

.

.

Summary: "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengannya?"/"Perasaanku? Dia kuanggap sebagai adikku. _Just a brother!_"/

.

Avatar © Nickelodeon

Brother © Dheowl

- Zuko

- Katara

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: - Gajess everywhere, Alternative Timeline (myb), sdkt OOC, Typo(s), abalss, dll-

DLDR!

...

...

...

"Lagi-lagi!" Zuko mengumpat. "Mereka jalan bersama lagi -sialan!" Zuko sudah panas melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia sedang menguntit Katara dan Aang yang sedang berjalan-jalan sore bersama.

Karena Zuko sudah (sangat) panas, ia berniat pulang dengan bersungut-sungut. Ia tidak tahu didepan kakinya ada kayu ranting.

'Kreks!'

Zuko kaget. Begitu juga Aang dan Katara. Mereka berdua membalikkan badan dan...

"Zuko?" seru mereka berdua. "Hee, apa?!" Zuko salah tingkah masih dengan posisi menginjak ranting kayu itu. "Emm a-ada apa?"

Aang dan Katara s_weatdrop. _"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, tukang intip!" Katara menjawab dengan sekate-kate. Zuko kini sudah berposisi tegak biasa.

"Apa? Aku -aku tidak mengintip! Aku hanya...-"Zuko mencari akal"-mencari serangga apaa itu namanya. Kebetulan ada didekat kalian sedang 'berduaan' tapi gak ketemu jadilah aku kesal dan berniat pergi. Begitu..." Alasan konyol yang dibuat Zuko ternyata percaya begitu saja. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu!" Zuko langsung berlari.

Katara terdiam. Mengingat kata Zuko tadi yang agak mengganjal fikirannya.

_"Kebetulan ada didekat kalian 'berduaan' tapi gak ketemu jadilah aku kesal dan berniat pergi."_

_"Berduaan..." _Katara berucap lirih_. "Apa kau... cemburu?"_

_..._

"Ergh -sialan! Kenapa bisa ketahuan?! Gara-gara ranting tak tahu diri itu!" Zuko ngomel sendiri seperti orang gila. "Dan tadi aku mengucapkan kata 'berduaan' dengan nada cemburu. Bodohnya aku! Semoga Katara tidak terlalu peka -eh harus peka. Apa? Arghhh bodoooh!"

Zuko yang ditendanya ngomel-ngomel terdengar oleh Toph. Toph menghampiri Zuko. "Zuko, kau sudah gila, ya? Kenapa marah-marah seperti itu?" Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Toph tersenyum licik. "Pasti... Kau gagal menguntit ya? Ahahahaha! Zuko penguntit hahaha!" tawa Toph, membuat Zuko jengkel.

"Gak lucu, Toph! Apa kau tak tahu perasaan hatiku saat ini; cemburu dan bingung, hah?! Ergh!" Zuko mengerang lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah kutinggalkan kau sendiri dengan perasaanmu yang tak karuan itu. Tapi, kalau kau mau minta bantuan aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak butuh," Zuko menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, karena menurutku itu akan lebih tulus jadi -terimakasih tawarannya. Aku mau tidur. Sebaiknya, kau kembali saja, ya. Hoam~" Zuko menguap dihadapan Toph.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Udara yang sejuk, membuat Zuko berniat untuk berolahraga sebentar. Jadi, setelah keluar dari tenda, ia berjalan menuju ke tebing untuk memanaskan badannya. Sambil melihat pemandangan lautan.

Zuko berhenti berjalan, terpaku melihat Katara yang ternyata juga berada di tebing itu. Zuko merona sebentar, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Zuko berjalan tanpa suara ke samping Katara.

"Udara sangat sejuk, ya, Katara?" ucap Zuko mengagetkan Katara. Tak lama, Katara tiba-tiba merona, membuat Zuko menyeriangi tanpa suara.

"Sedang apa disini, Zuko?" Katara bertanya lembut. Zuko tersenyum. "Hanya ingin berolahraga saja, memanaskan tubuh. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya merenung disini. Melihat bulan yang masih tampak, dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Ibuku." Nada suara Katara berubah murung. Zuko jadi tak enak hati.

"Oh, Katara, maafkan... Maafkan aku. Negara api sudah membuat... Ibumu seperti ini." Zuko menunduk. "Aku juga mengerti, rasanya kehilangan Ibuku sendiri. Bahkan, yang membuatku sangat sedih Ayahku sendiri yang sengaja... Yah,"

Katara menghadap Zuko. "Oh, Zuko, aku tidak tahu kau bahkan lebih bersedih dariku. Maafkan aku, dulu sempat benci denganmu." Katara memegang tangan Zuko (dan ia tak sadar melakukan itu). Zuko terkejut, namun senang.

"Yah, memang seharusnya. Tapi," Zuko melanjutkan. "Kau... Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Katara terkesiap. Maksudnya... Zuko menanyakan perasaannya -padanya? Namun, perasaan apa dulu? Terlalu ambigu.

_Tidak. Ini masih terlalu cepat. Aku harus mengalihakan maksudku, _Zuko berpikir_._

"M-maksudku, perasaan benci itu, sudah hilang kan?" jelas Zuko. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Katara agak diam sebentar lalu tersenyum. Senyuman Katara menenangkan hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak benci denganmu lagi, Zuko. Aku malah percaya padamu, bahkan lebih dari itu..." Deg! Hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang. Begitupula Zuko.

"Ah, ayo kita kenbali. Nanti semua orang mencari kita." ajak Katara mencairkan suasana.

"Kau benar. Ayo," Zuko -tiba tiba saja- menggandeng tangan Katara.

_Rasanya hangat... Genggaman tangan Zuko... _ujar Katara dalam hati. Kini ia merona lagi.

Semuanya -Aang, Sokka, Suki, dan Toph- sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi. Sarapan kali ini: Mi Instan dan Ayam Goreng.

"Ayo bergabung, Katara, Zuko. Semua sudah siap," ajak Sokka. "Ini bagian kalian." Sokka menyerahkan dua mangkuk Mi dengan ayamnya. Satu mangkuk ia berikan kepada pujaan hatinya itu.

"_Here." _ Zuko menyerahkan mangkuk itu. Katara tersenyum._ "Thanks Zuko."_

"Oh ya. Ada yang mau ikut aku ke negara Api? Aku ingin mengunjungi Mai, Ty Lee, dan Paman. Aku rindu mereka..." Zuko melirik Katara yang memasang wajah -emm- cemburu. "... Aku rindu Paman. Aku tak yakin harus rindu Mai dan Ty Lee, karena mungkin mereka tidak ada di negara Api..."

Penjelasan Zuko -yang konyol- membuat hati Katara sedikit rileks. Ia tak perlu mendengar alasan Zuko selanjutnya, karena ia tahu Zuko mengkhawatirnya.

Katara tak ragu. "Aku ikut."

...

**Katara POV**

Aku senang. Aku cinta padanya, pada Zuko. Zuko... Adalah cinta pertama -dan terakhirku, semoga saja. Aku tak tahan dengan perasaan ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi, kurasa, hal itu hal yang nekat. Dan terlalu cepat. Ah, biarkan waktu yang membalas.

Besok... Hanya aku yang bersama Zuko mengunjungi Paman Iroh. Kuharap, hanya dia, dan tidak ada Mai. Aku tidak ingin Zuko bersama Mai.

Alangkah senangnya kalau seandainya Zuko meminta restu kepada Paman Iroh untuk -hei hei! Ya Tuhan, sepertinya pikiranku ngelantur kemana-mana. Aku menepuk pipiku sendiri. Haa~ Semoga saja suatu hari nanti.

Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Gila cinta.

**End Katara POV**

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul. Katara dan Zuko pun sudah bersiap-siap. Tinggal berangkat saja.

"Jaga dirimu, Aang." Katara memeluk Aang. "Kau juga, Katara. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Hati-hati saja, kalau-kalau ada orang jahat disana." jelas Aang. Katara mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut juga, Aang? Katara sepertinya berat sekali meninggalkanmu -walau hanya 3 hari, mungkin." Zuko menimpali dengan agak ketus. Tentu, dia cemburu.

Aang tidak mengerti. Katara pun juga. Zuko yang merasa ditatap dengan aneh, memutuskan untuk naik Appa.

"Err, maafkan dia. _Maybe, he just a little sensitive."_ Katara menenangkan."Oke, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga diri kalian." Zuko diam saja. "Bye. Yipp yipp!" Appa lepas landas(?)

Aang diam. "_Apakah... Zuko cemburu?_"

...

Diperjalanan, mereka berdua diam saja. Zuko mungkin masih marah. Katara... Mungkin tidak enak hati dengan Zuko. Katara berinisiatif untuk berbicara dahulu.

"Zuko..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Katara. Sudahlah." Zuko menyela.

"Kau ada apa-apa. Bicaramu ketus. Kau terlihat marah. Apa kau cemburu?" Katara sesungguhnya tidak ingin menyebutkan kalimat terakhir. Namun, ia tak tahan.

"Kau mencintai Aang, ya?" Zuko nekat. Nekat menanyakan hal itu walau suasana hatinya sedang buruk. "Benar kan?"

Katara menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga. "Zuko, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Aang, hanya sekedar kakak-adik. Tidak lebih. Kami sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Tak ada perasaan apapun. Sungguh." jelas Katara. "Aku takut kau salah paham, dan ternyata benar. Zuko, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Aang. Tapi aku menyukaimu." Nah, kali ini Katara yang nekat.

Zuko terdiam. Tak mudah ia percaya itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu. "Hm. Lalu, kenapa kau waktu itu jalan bersama dengan Aang? Kenapa kau gandengan tangan?" Zuko masih ngotot.

Katara tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Aang saat itu tahu kalau kau menguntit kami. Haha, Aang tahu kau menyukaiku. Sudah terlihat gerak gerikmu. Jadi ia hanya mengetesmu, Zuko." Katara tertawa-tawa. Zuko -awalnya tersenyum- lalu tertawa-tawa.

"Yah, kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Jadi, aku tak perlu berdebar denganmu." Zuko berniat menggoda Katara.

Katara merona. "Zuko! Tidak lucu!"

.

.

.

'Toktok'

Seseorang yang gendut membuka pintu. Raut wajah orang itu sedih, saat bertemu tamunya, ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Zuko, ponakanku! Aku rindu padamu." Paman Iroh memeluk Zuko. Iroh -entah terharu atau apa- menitikkan airmata.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Katara menyapa Iroh. "Hallo, Jendral Iroh. Kita bertemu lagi." Katara menunduk. Iroh tersenyum lemah.

"Sebaiknya... Kalian masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan pada kalian." Iroh mempersilakan mereka masuk. Sepertinya ada masalah baru.

Mereka disuguhi teh terbaik Pamannya. Setelah minum, Iroh mulai menjelaskan.

"Azula terbebas. Ia memenjarakan Mai dan Ty Lee. Ia ingin balas dendam." jelas pria tua itu. Katara dan Zuko tentu saja terkejut.

"Azula sialan...! Oh, jangan bilang kalau Ayah..."

"Tidak. Ayahmu tidak tahu hal ini. Azula sepertinya sedikit gila-"

Katara menyela ucapan Iroh. "Bukan 'sedikit' gila. Tapi dia sudah gila. Saat aku dan Zuko melawannya, dia terlihat -blablabla~"

Semua sibuk membicarakan Azula, hingga tak sadar orang yang dibicarakan muncul begitu saja.

"Kalian panjang umur! Ghahahaha!" Azula tiba-tiba saja menembakkan api biru khasnya kearah rumah Iroh. Zuko dengan sigap menepisnya; walau begitu percikan api lain mengenai rumahnya.

"Azula! Kau sudah gila! Hentikan semua ini dan menyerahlah!" Zuko mengancam. Azula makin tertawa -gila.

"Gahahaha! Azula tidak akan menyerah. Hyah~"

Iroh menepisnya, dan Zuko berlari menuju Azula.

"Agni Kai, Azula! Matahari sudah tenggelam!" Zuko menantangnya. Azula terlihat menyanggupi -walau ia gila. Kali ini, Katara ikut andil. Azula tidak peduli.

Mereka beradu api, beradu petir. Katara terkadang menghanguskan api dengan airnya. Tiba-tiba saja saat Zuko teralih perhatiannya, Azula dengan gila menembakan petir kearah Zuko.

"Arghhh!"

_Deja Vu._

Zuko tertembak petir lagi. Katara langsung berlari menghampiri Zuko.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau urus Zuko!" Iroh tiba-tiba datang. Katara menangguk.

"Zuko, bertahanlah! Kena telak, sial." Katara mengeluarkan airnya. Air matanya menjatuhi wajah Zuko. Zuko -menahan sakitnya- meraih wajah Katara.

"Ja-jangan nangis Katara. Aku baik kok."

Katara tak menghiraukan. Ia berkonsen dengan luka Zuko. Ia usahakan sekuat tenaga.

"Ergh..."

Katara tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu." Zuko tersenyum juga. "Aku lebih."

Mereka berpaling kearah Azula. Iroh sudah menangkapnya. "Aku akan bawa dia. Kalian tinggalah disini beberapa hari lagi, memulihkan keadaan Zuko." ujar Iroh.

"Baik, Jendral!"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu. Keadaan Zuko sudah membaik. Setelah sarapan, mereka berkemas-kemas pulang.

"Paman, kenapa kau tak ingin ikut kami?" tanya Zuko. Iroh tersenyum. "Tugasku disini menjaga negara Api. Walau kau yang menjasi raja api. Aku adalah adik dari Ozai. Jadi kau mengerti kan?"

Zuko mengangguk.

"Bawa ini." Iroh memberikan sebuah bungkusan. Zuko menerimanya.

"Goodbye."

...

Sokka yang sedang membersihkan bomerangnya terkejut senang melihat Appa bersama Katara dan Zuko.

"Katara! Zuko!"

Appa mendarat(?). "Azula sempat lepas, dan dia sudah gila. Kami melawannya, dan Zuko lagi-lagi terkena petir Azula." Katara menghadap Zuko.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, kembali." Zuko dan lain-lain kembali ke tenda.

"Zuko." Aang memanggilnya. Zuko membalikkan badan.

"Soal kemarin, yang..." ucapan Aang terhenti, karena Zuko menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku mengerti. Katara sudah menjelaskan semua." Zuko tersenyum, lalu memeluk Aang.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

A/N : Berakhir juga fic ini-_- Aku bingung awalnya bagaimana mengakhiri ini. Dan, akhirnya jelek. Bukan hanya akhirnya, semua gajess-_- Sungguh aku tak pandai memikirkan judul:v

**Thankyou**

**~Dheowl~**


End file.
